DUDA EXISTENCIAL
by Cindy880304
Summary: Parodia, Una breve entrevista en la que Seiya confiesa si tiene miembro o no.
1. Chapter 1

**Historia basado en un meme sobre la verdadera forma de Seiya. intento de entrevista.**

 **Sailor Moon no me pertenece es de la gran Naoko Takeuchi.**

 **DUDA EXISTENCIAL**

 **Entrevista:** Buenas tardes hoy exploraremos la vida del famoso cantante

Seiya Kou el programa será dirigido por Mina.

 **Mina:** Hola de nuevo yo por aquí para despejar algunas dudas. estas listo Seiya.

 **Seiya:** Claro que si preciosas pregunten que yo respondo.

 **Primera Pregunta: ¿Eres hombre o mujer?**

 **Seiya:** Lo que les diré es que para el Manga yo siempre fui mujer pero en el Anime mi otro ser es completamente masculino.

 **Segunda Pregunta: ¿osea que tienes miembro?**

 **Seiya:** Y de buen tamaño Naoko fue generosa. En realidad podría decirse que funciona bien.

 **Tercera Pregunta: Si pudieras tener sexo con una Sailor que no sea Serena o tu novia ¿Con quien?**

 **Seiya:** No me mates Yanten , en definitiva con Mina estamos igual de locos.

 **Cuarta Pregunta: ¿ Cuantos centímetros tiene?**

 **Seiya:** En verdad quieren saber bueno el problema es que mi novia podría enojarse cof cof 20cm

 **Quinta Pregunta: ¿Has tenido sexo con tu novia siendo mujer?**

 **Seiya:** Fue algo que experimente, interesante y divertido si tienes esta capacidad ¿por que no?

 **Sexta Pregunta: ¿ Te gusta el sexo oral?**

 **Seiya:** En ambas formas donde quiera y como quiera.

 **Mina:** Y ahora preguntas rápidas.

 **¿Arriba o abajo?**

 **-Donde sea.**

 **¿ Cama o sofá?**

 **-Donde caiga.**

 **¿ Con ropa o sin ropa?**

 **-Ambos.**

 **¿En público o en privado?**

 **-Me gusta arriesgarme.**

 **Sexo en el ¿ día o la noche?**

 **\- A todas horas.**

 **Mina:** Y hasta aquí mi programa. Nos vemos otro día.

 **Seiya:** Chicas las amo, si se van a portar mal me invitan

 **ya saben comentarios y recomendaciones son bienvenidos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sailor Moon no me pertenece los personajes son de la gran Naoko Takeuchi.**

 **En este capítulo Mina entrevistará a Darien.**

Mina:Buenas Tardes de nuevo yo por aquí con algunas preguntas picantes esta vez el invitado es Darien.

Darien: Buenas Tardes, es un placer estar contigo.

Mina: Esta bien comencemos.

 **Primera Pregunta: ¿Porque fantidiabas tanto a Serena?**

Darien: Bueno en el Anime por motivos de drama y cuestión de la trama tenia que ser un poco malo en realidad yo no quería me parecía innecesario pero en el Manga era un poco más cariñoso.

 **Segunda Pregunta: ¿ Le temes a tu suegro?**

Darien: Creo que es más aterrador que cualquiera de nuestros enemigos además me considera muy mayor.

 **Tercera Pregunta:** ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez de Serena y Tuya?

Darien: Fue en el milenio de plata así que en realidad fue en nuestra primera vida y lo hicimos en un jardín.

 **Cuarta Pregunta:** ¿Y durante su vida en la tierra?

Darien: Estaba ayudandola a estudiar y terminamos estudiando nuestras Anatomía.

 **Quinta Pregunta: ¿Como es Serena en la cama?**

Darien: Bueno digamos que ella no se niega a nada, le encanta explorar.

 **Sexta Pregunta :** ¿Tendrías un trío Seiya, Serena y Tu?

Darien: Solo si Serena accede a que Setsuna haga uno con nosotros después porque no.

 **Séptima Pregunta: ¿Usan Juguetes Sexuales?**

Darien: Si consoladores, Pañuelos, aceites, un gran repertorio.

 **Octava Pregunta: ¿ Que sucedió cuando Rinni (Black Lady) te beso?**

Darien: Me pareció excesivo, tuvimos que tomar terapia para poder avanzar por fortuna ella esta con Helios, todavía es difícil porque Naoko hizo que se le denominará cómo incestuosa.

 **Novena Pregunta: ¿Si pudieras dejar el trono lo harías?**

Darien: De hecho si quisiera, seria Doctor y Serena probablemente seria terapéuta o algo referente con charlas motivacionales.

 **Mina: Ahora preguntas rápidas**

 **¿Arriba o Abajo?**

 **-Como sea.**

 **¿Lo harías en el consultorio?**

 **-Claro.**

 **¿Han Tenido sexo en la cama de los Suegros?**

 **\- También en la de mi cuñado.**

 **¿En público o en privado?**

 **-Soy más de hacerlo en privado pero no descartaría en un parque.**

 **¿En cama o en la cocina?**

 **\- Primero en la cocina y luego en la cama.**

 **¿Con ropa o sin ropa?**

 **\- Ambos.**

 **¿Con cual Sailor lo harías que no sea Serena ?**

 **\- Con Amy me intriga.**

 **¿En la mañana o en la noche?**

 **\- A todas horas.**

 **y hasta aquí mi historia concejos y críticas son bienvenidos.**


End file.
